


We lived on Downy street

by PaddedLock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Mystery, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedLock/pseuds/PaddedLock
Summary: When a young boy wakes up after a mysterious fire, his world starts to look bleak. Will he want learn the truth?
Kudos: 1





	We lived on Downy street

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original short story, part 2 is still in the making but I hope you enjoy part 1.

We lived on Downy Street, it was very quaint as quaint could be. The under populated neighborhood provided a sort of protection for mother's, and enough air for pipe smoke to dance freely for father's. My sister and I found ourselves bored in that big house. The maid and the yardworker seemed to pay us no mind. Everyday we would play in the yard, everyday mother would get upset if I dirtied my trousers. The monotony of it all found its way into the dinner, and the bedtime stories and eventually the house itself. 

In the middle of that night I found myself tossing and turning, for my mind wished to sleep but my body ached for adventure. I got up and crept down the hallway to my father's study, I still dont know what forced me there but I felt great incentive to cause mischief. Creeking open the study door my face met a great flame, unusually the fireplace was roaring and the tobacco from my father's pipe still smoldered. "Prehaps he is also aching for adventure" I told myself. Something was off though, the room was hot, a little to hot. And it started to come back to me that the hallway was blistering as well. I ran back into the hallway and went into my sisters room, she was sleeping and for some reason didnt notice the increasing temperature. "Adelaide! Adelaide!" I whispered shaking her awake. "Peter go back to sleep or I'll deck you one" she snapped. Good to see she's still in fighting spirit. "Adelaide haven't you've been feeling hot, the house is on fire", as I said those words a overbearing cold took over my body. It shook me to core, my skin felt frostbiten and my fingers went numb. "Adelaide... dont you feel that" I looked at her for reassurance but all I got was a cranky glare. "Go.back.to.sleep" she barked before turning over and wrapping herself up in her blanket. Have I gone mad, I surely hoped not but there was nothing I could do expect do what I'm told. I walked those now freezing halls back into my room, closing my eyes I left pondering and pondering. 

The morning sun fluttered into my room behind velvet shades. The light seemed dimmer for some reason. Getting up my feet touching the still icey cold floor I ventured to my window for the hope of feeling a familiar warmth of the morning. Yet again I was left udderly disappointed, as if the sun itself left my little corner of the world. The window was as cold as the rest of the house, a film of smog seemed the embrace the glass and no matter how hard I tried I could not wipe it off. I marched downstairs to the kitchen, everyone was gathered around the table while Miss romain our maid served sausage and sliced buttered bread. I sat at my seat though it felt foreign, picking up my set cup of tea and took a sip and was left defeated. It was cold. "Miss romaine my tea is cold" I said sheepishly. "Cold nonsense!" She took my cup and puts her pinky in it, with an annoyed look she hands me back my cup. "I dont have time to play around Peter" she said before going back into the kitchen. The rest of breakfast was just as bizarre, the bread was stale and the sausage felt like leather. I managed to eat it all but I didnt feel full. I looked up to see father he was trying to light his pipe using the stove but no matter how hard he tried he never got a spark "blasted thing.." he said in frustration. "Maybe the gasline is down again dear" my mother said to provide him ease. "Why pay for gas if the bloody thing goes off every Tuesday" he said pacing around craving another hit of his pipe. "Childern why dont you go outside for a while, me and your father will try to fix the stove" my sister and I nodded and in unison made way to the front door. Reaching for the doorknob my sister stopped in her tracks, her hand still looming over the doorknob. "Arent you going to open it" I asked, "of course I am what do you think im doing" she said defensively. She still stood there motionless. "I.. I cant go foward" she looked down at her hands and looked back at me. "I.. I feel cold peter". Whats happening?.. why is this happening, "what do you remember from last night" I asked. "Well you woke me up saying it was hot, I was feeling the heat after you left.. then I started coughing.. thats all I remember" she sat down in the foyer confused and disturb. "No time for worried looks Adelaide, I have a sneaking suspicion that the study holds answers" the truth bypassed both of us but sitting in mystery isn't something I wanted to do pulling up my slacks I marched upstairs Adelaide following closely behind. "Do you think the house is haunted" she asked worriedly "pff haunted" I chuckled "dont be silly ghosts arent real". Passing down the hallway again the big doors at end loomed in a foreboding fashion "oldest goes first" I said stepping out the way and pointing to the door "only by a year" she stomped "by the look of your face I'd say thirty". I said with a smile, she gave me a deathly glare before sprinting down the hallway. At the door she started coughing again "its so stuffy in here peter", I made my way to the door and tried to open it "its stuck.. help me push against it" I said. With are combined strength we pushed against the door "I... I think its work-" with that the door burst open and Adelaide and I fell to the floor. A storm of ash blew onto us covering us in its black blanket, as the dust settled we both got up and looked around. "The study.. its burnt" Adelaide said with a wheeze, I stepped into the now dilapidated room, the fireplace that was roaring that night was now dry timbers, the books along with everything else crisped up. "This isnt happening" I said to myself "this was probably just an accident right, we're okay arent we". Like my father I began to pace around before in a blitz of anger I ran into the hallway once again and started touching the walls. "Burnt" "burnt" "burnt" I said as a inched more and more down the hallway. "This doesnt make sense, why on earth would we sleep through a fire?!" I punched the wall and my fist went through. "Peter are you alright?" Adelaide asked as she ran to my need "im fine" I yanked my hand out of the hole, sharp pieces of wood cut into my skin. "No blood".


End file.
